Captain America: The Mxy One
by RBL-M1A2Tanker
Summary: Mr. Mxyzptlk is on the run from a power greater than himself in the parallel dimension that Superman and other heroes reside, and in the process decides to 'recharge' in another dimension. If just for a short time. Alas, Captain America must ruin his fun. Or does he? Status: Complete


**Authors Note: Story was created for a contest on DeviantART. It was an interesting premise to try to write up, so I gave it a shot.**  
 **All in all, I'd say it was a decent short story. Keeping it within a max word count of 3000 wasn't easy, as I typically write much longer entries.**  
 **Still, I managed to succeed with a word count of 2791 (not counting these notes and slight edits).**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Captain America: The Mxy One**_

New York City: it has many names. Some flattering, others...not so much. Yet, one thing that nobody calls the city, is 'boring.' As a major center for economic activity, businesses from around the globe work in the city. Too, it is also well known as being a center of cultural activity. Unfortunately, it also happens to be a major center for that which can be described, in simple terms, as 'the abnormal.' With a population of well over eight million, from the city center to the suburbs, the chances of having a lot of strange, weird, or even abnormal things take place was considerably high. From swinging superheros, to mages from other realms portaling in, to gargantuan world consumers descending, there was always a high chance of something strange taking place.

Today was certainly no exception.

"Hmm. This city seems soo...pedestrian." Muttered a short man, dressed in an orange suit, purple hat and gloves as he floated in mid-air above Central Park, the tufts of white hair on each side of his head fluttering softly in the breeze. "Don't you think so, Miss Kitty?" He looked to a cat below him, as if expecting an answer. The cat, a dark brown and white haired tabby, standing inside a pile of clothing, hissed and yowled, its' back arched.

"Well, that's rather rude. I suppose you can stay that way a little while longer then." The man groused, crossing his arms over his thin chest and looking back out over the park, where there were several other confused animals standing or sitting about. "Maybe pedestrian isn't the right word. Maybe it's just a little off." He shrugged, interlaced his fingers and stretched his arms out, joints cracking in comically excessive amounts. "Still, I should get back to creating a zoo. Maybe I will fix it up to be a utopia for them." His eyes brightened and he snapped his fingers. "That's it! I'll make this into a Utopian Zoo! I think I'll throw in a big talking mouse, make him the mayor! That sounds like fun! " He cackled heartily, lowering himself to land on a stone banister, wiggling his fingers as he prepared to start.

"Fun's over, Mister!" An authoritative voice boomed from behind.

"Eh?" The man turned, confused. Standing a few feet away was a tall, burly man wearing a red, white, and blue suit, wielding a similarly colored red and white shield with a white star in the center, staring him down. A thick, red gloved finger was pointing at him as he continued. "It's time to stop this!"

The cat straightened up, ears upright and eyes wide as it gave an excited meow.

The tiny man looked to the cat, and then to the other man, eyes shrewd. "Oh, so you're Captain America, eh? And here I thought you might be some alternate form of Superman." His eyes looked the Captain over, muttering darkly. "You certainly have his limited color palette down pat."

"Return the people back to normal. This need not get violent." Steve Rogers ordered, taking a few steps forward and readying his shield, fully prepared for violence, if necessary. "Nobody has been hurt yet, so why not return them to normal and then go back where you came from?"

"Why should I?" The man retorted, floating back up into the air, arms outstretched. "I'm on vacation, and I'm having fun! That's what you do on vacation, isn't it?" A finger went to his chin as he turned thoughtful. "Though it's not really a vacation if you're avoiding running into someone, I suppose…" Shrugging again and flippantly throwing his hand to the side, he continued. "Anyway, I don't see any real reason why I should stop. I find this rather entertaining, and like you said, nobody is hurt. It's all in the spirit of good fun."

Steve's eyes narrowed, and then a thought struck him. "The people won't provide you that much entertainment in the long run. Just look at them, they're sitting there, confused and scared. Surely, there are better places where you come from that can be far more entertaining."

"Oh I dunno, if I just give it a little time, I'm sure something will come to me. And don't call me Shirley." The man snapped his fingers, causing a momentary flash of light to appear, and he gave a chagrined chuckle. "Whoops, didn't need to do that just yet. Guess that borough will be a little slow getting to work as turtles. Maybe if I gave them colored headbands...red should make them go faster."

The cat hopped out of the suit of clothing, and rushed over to Steve, jumping up at him. Without a thought, he cupped his hands and caught the cat, who proceeded to purr and rub its face against his. "See?" He gestured to the cat tucked into his arm. "Just a normal cat. And everyone knows what cats do. It's not very entertaining for long, just in small doses."

"Hmm...you make an interesting point there…and I, Mr. Mxyzptlk, am not one to ignore a good point when it comes to entertainment." The impish man looked around, noting that the various animals were being quite stationary indeed. Turning back to Rogers, he sighed dramatically. "Very well, I'll find someone else that should be more entertaining. Should help make this a good vacation then." With a twinkle in his eye, he started to fade from the feet up. "Spoiler alert: you should get the kitty vaccinated, before she catches or passes something on." He laughed as his head suddenly expanded like a balloon before popping and vanishing. At the same time, all of the people in the park reverted to their normal forms in a flash of light.

Including the cat in Steve's arms, transforming instantly into the form of Jennifer Walters. A very nude Jennifer. Both of them blushed as Rogers adjusted his stance to take into account her sudden change in weight and body shape. With slow motions, he gently set her down, keeping his gaze firmly above the shoulders. "Hello there, Jennifer."

"Hey Steve. Mind if I just…" She gestured to her discarded suit, and he nodded. Following beside her, he adjusted his shield to block people's view while he himself made sure to look away.

Walking back to his apartment, Steve couldn't help but feel that the encounter with the strange man was resolved far too easily. Why though, he wasn't sure. Still, the people were back to normal, there was no destructive battle, all was good.

So why did he feel...off?

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he pulled the helmeted cap off his head and scratched at his blonde hair before grabbing a towel and wiping sweat from his brow. Tossing it aside, he set his shield down on a table, and started to head for the bathroom, passing a full length mirror. He stopped, and backed up, noting something was definitely off. Sweat was still forming on his brow and his face was flushed. "What is going on?" He breathed, trying to recall the last time he was ill, and that was...well, not counting the strange things that had happened since he signed on with the Avengers, the last time he was ill was before World War II.

As he looked himself over, he noticed something else. His hair seemed to be longer. Running his gloved hands through it, he noted it wasn't just longer, it was getting longer, and thicker. He then noticed his suit didn't look like it wasn't as fitted as it was earlier. As he watched in the mirror, he saw his face changing, the jawline softening and becoming rounder, lips starting to thicken, the hint of shadow of a beard fading, while his hair continued to lengthen. Transfixed, he could only watch as he saw his neck becoming thinner, shoulders shrinking in as his muscle mass decreased and seemed to reshape itself. There was no pain, surprisingly, but it was disconcerting to observe as he lost nearly a foot of height, his body becoming rather thin, his suit becoming baggy on his frame. Then he saw his hips start to flare out, and he felt his rear thickening as his waist narrowed, and as his gloves fell off, he saw thin, almost dainty looking fingers appear. Then he felt his suit start to shift, and as he watched, a pair of breasts formed, pushing out against the suit. Within moments, where once was a handsome pinnacle of manhood, now stood an equally gorgeous pinnacle of femininity. He would easily give many a model a run for their money with a body like this, if what it felt like under the suit and how it looked in the mirror was any indication.

The analytical part of his mind noted, as he looked at his, or rather her, hands that she didn't feel weaker than before. Just...reshaped. The face in the mirror reminded her, in some respects, of her mother, if her mother had been a fitness instructor. Glancing to his chest, he guessed he was probably a large B-cup, or C-cup. She didn't bother checking to see if her manhood was gone. The way she stood was enough to confirm that for her.

She also didn't bother to wonder why this happened. "Mexyplex…" She groused, before putting a hand to her full lips, eyes surprised. "Oh my...that voice is a dead ringer for Mom." She thought. Steve shook her head, her now thick, shoulder length blonde hair brushing her shoulders. "Well, I better give Dr. Strange a call, and hope he can straighten this out." She turned for her phone by the table where her shield sat, slipping her thin feet out of the heavy boots she had been wearing while grasping the waistband of her pants to keep them up.

"Oh-la-la! You're looking divine, Captain America!" A familiar voice cackled, causing her to spin about, her free hand already grasping her shield and flinging it with easy force. It flew through the air with unerring accuracy…

...and stopped in mid-air, inches from hitting the floating Mr. Mxyzptlk, who held up a single purple gloved finger. "And I thought this didn't need to get violent?" He mocked, kicking his feet. "I did warn you to get the kitty vaccinated though. Not my fault you didn't listen."

"Mexyplex...I thought you were leaving!" Steve growled, her free hand clenching into a fist as anger started to rise.

"I said I would find someone more entertaining." Mxyzptlk corrected with a smile, lowering his finger. The shield floated down and landed on the floor softly. "And I have! This city is full of entertaining people! Did you know there was a strange man in some brownstone who thought he could banish me? Oh it was such a treat!" He clapped his hands together, giggling. "He really was quite good with magic. I took my hat off to him for that. And then there was this man wearing an iron suit, he was rather fun too!"

Dr. Strange and Tony Stark. Two of Steves allies and friends. Fear and anger suddenly gripped at her as she asked, "What did you do to them?!"

Mxyzptlk flippantly waved a hand. "I dunno, they're probably in a park or something. Watering the birds maybe, at least for a little while. There's a few others there, having a party."

Steve gritted her teeth, her heart thudding in her chest. Her allies were in trouble, and this imp-like punk was the cause of it. "And this? What's this about?!" She asked, gesturing to her body and trying to remain calmly analytical.

Mxyzptlk had the gall to look bashful. "Well, I may have misled you about the borough and the turtles. I just set it up so that if you were touched by someone you might be changed." He crossed his arms, expression turning stern. "I did warn you, so you going Captain Babe-merica is your fault."

 **"My fault?!"** Steve bellowed, reason uncharacteristically going out the window. "I wanted to save the people and the city, and you say that me turning into a woman because of something you did is my fault!?" Unbeknownst to Steve, her eyes had turned a vibrant green, quickly followed by her veins popping out in her neck. Her dainty hand started to thicken, the joints and tendons in her body cracking as she started to grow, muscle mass quickly filling the suit back in. Her breasts expanded as well, stretching the suit to her form until she had completely filled it, the suit molded perfectly to her burgeoning body.

And then went beyond, muscle still swelling as her skin began to turn a sickly green, her hair curling and lengthening as the blonde color also took on a green-ish hue. Both hands were held up as she glared and panted, suit creaking as she yelled more loudly, "And now you attack my friends, attack me...I'm going to smash you!"

The suits limits were rapidly reached, snapping at the seams along the sides of her pants and torso as verdant green biceps started to push through into their own tear, while her breasts caused a rip down the center of her suit, showing expanding and deepening cleavage. Her thick trapezius muscles bulged further with her neck, ripping the collar of the suit as they outgrew it. With a flex of her arms, the sleeves of her suit burst apart to the deltoids on down, and as she threw her thick arms back down to roar with a final burst of growth, the pants shredded to her hips, exposing powerful legs, and her suit top barely clinging together over thick pecs and large, supple breasts, her midriff uncovered and revealing a highly defined six-pack, all with verdant green skin, with her now thick green hair down to her upper back. With another roar, she leapt forward with terrifying speed, a fist cocked back and firing forward even faster…

The imp held up a finger again, and she froze in mid-air. "The shield wasn't a good enough clue that this wouldn't work, was it?" He floated around her, holding his chin as he evaluated. "My, my though, look at this specimen of female attributes and strength you became. Oh this dimension is so fun! Guess you caught more from the kitty than you thought! Hah! I love it!" He slapped at Steve's bum, and then had to shake his hand in pain, wincing.

"Ow ow ow ow! Buns of steel!" He blew air on his now hilariously oversized, throbbing red hand before it returned to normal. "But that does remind me what I did with the others! A little park project!" He pondered a bit, then snapped his fingers. Instantly, Steve was standing, with a leg forward, fist arm still outstretched, but with the hand held out as if holding something up. "And now for a companion piece…" Mxy pointed a finger at the shield, and it started to stretch upwards, the star disconnecting and floating up to rest above Steve's outstretched hand, while the shield continued to shape and form until it turned into the shape of Steve's 'normal' female form, in a mirror pose as her, both of them now holding up the star.

"Now for the final touch." With a snap of his fingers, Steve's, and the shields, skin and exterior hardened into painted steel. "And I'll just place you where people can see you, and we'll be done!" He grinned, then frowned and waved a hand. "Oh don't look at me that way. My vacation here is short. You'll only be like this for twenty-four hours, tops. Don't worry your pretty little head. Now to find other entertaining people!" He cackled, clapping his hands.

Steven found herself, and her shield counterpart, suddenly in Central Park, in the center of one of the fountains, water jetting up around her. From the angle she could see (the matter of which she found perplexing that she even _could_ see) were other new statues: a female Tony Stark in an armored bikini, a frog shaped Dr. Strange, holding up his hands as if casting a spell, a manly looking Black Widow, a overly buxom female Spiderman, even a rather petite female version of Thor, in a pose that suggested she was struggling to lift her hammer.

 _"Not our best day…"_ Steve thought, still not sure how she could think and see still. She decided she didn't really want to know, and resolved herself to simply wait out the time limit, since there wasn't much else she could do at the moment.

Just another abnormal day in New York City.


End file.
